


To us

by lastoneleft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Lance and Keith have to share a room.Lance thinks Keith is sleeping. Lance is wrong.





	To us

Voltron has won a huge battle against the Galra. They managed to free one of the largest colonies still under Galran rule, and Lance is positively buzzing. It's cute, Keith notes, when Lance is this happy, this proud of the team’s accomplishments. It gives him a glow that lights up his eyes, makes them that much more vibrant and mesmerizing. “Now if only my room wasn't still infested with those weird space mites,” Lance says, pouting into the glass of Altean wine in front of him. Leave it to Lance to ruin the moment. Keith’s kind of grateful for it though, thinking about how pretty Lance’s eyes are is not a place he wants to dwell for too long.

“Yeah, if only,” Keith repeats. Lance has been bunking with him for the last week while Coran tries to rid Lance’s room of the parasites. Lance spent one night in one of the many spare rooms the Castle has to offer and said it smells too much like dust. Pidge is certain it's just too far away from everyone else and that it freaked Lance out. Lance spent one night on the couch in the common room and complained that it hurt his back. When Allura finally suggested Lance stay with another paladin, Lance ended up in Keith’s room. “Remind me again why you can't stay with Hunk?”

Lance gives Keith one of those bright, dazzling, unfair smiles and does just that. “Hunk snores, and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Sorry, man,” Hunk says.

“Don't be.” Lance throws an arm over Hunk’s shoulders. “I still love ya.” He plants an affectionate kiss on Hunk’s cheek and Keith tries to blame the hot twist in his gut on the wine.

“And what about Pidge?” Keith asks.

“You know girls,” Lance says wisely. “They need their space.” Pidge snorts. “Also, I asked and she said no. Something about me taking forever in the bathroom in the mornings.”

“How many different products do you have to put on your face before you go for training? You're just gonna sweat it all out.” Pidge says to no one in particular.

“And when I suggested staying in Shiro’s room, you told me no,” Lance reminds Keith. “Ya know, ‘cause you want Space Dad’s attention all to yourself.”

Hunk sighs. Pidge snickers. Keith feels his cheeks pink before feeling grateful that Shiro chose that time to be in the bathroom. “What? That's not-”

“Suck up,” Lance says, grinning.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“C’mon, loosen up, Keith,” Lance laughs. “We took down an  _ entire _ Galran fleet today! Be happy!” He unhooks his arm from Hunk’s shoulders to raise his glass. Keith feels guilt when relief washes over him to see Lance no longer draped over Hunk. Lance and Hunk are just friends. The same as Lance and  _ Keith _ are just friends. “To us,” Lance says, tipping his glass towards Keith.

Keith laughs nervously. “Yeah,” he says, clinking his glass against Lance’s. “To us.”

Lance doesn't get drunk on the Altean wine. Allura reminds him they still have to be up early to train, just like any other day. They can't start slacking because of celebration hangovers. But Lance, while not drunk, is tipsy enough that he almost goes into his own room and Keith has to grab him by the arm to pull him into his room instead. Lance giggles and says thank you, letting his arm slip out from Keith’s grasp until their fingers are connected.

Keith can feel the blush crawling up his neck. Lance spots it and giggles again. “Man, you are so easy,” he says. “Why don't you ever do that when Hunk touches you?”

“He doesn't-”

“I know he does,” Lance interrupts. “Hunk is a very huggy person. I've seen him all up in your space at least 3 times this week.” Lance pulls Keith closer. “But you never do this with him. This pink thing you've got going on.”

Keith glares and yanks his hand away. “Hunk doesn't flirt just to see what kind of reaction he can get.”

“If that's what you think I'm doing, you aren't nearly as smart as I thought you were,” Lance says around a yawn.

“Wait.” Keith blinks.  _ “What?” _

“‘M gonna go brush my teeth,” Lance says dismissively.

Keith is in bed when Lance gets back. The lights are out, but with the whole half-Galra business, Keith has no trouble seeing Lance stare at his bed.

“Do you care if my bed stays this close to yours?” Lance asks. “I moved it to do yoga before we went on our mission and I haven't had a chance to move it back.”

The bed Lance set up for himself is heavy. Moving it is not only loud, it's a pain in the ass. If it stays where it is, however, Lance is only a few feet away. Keith could reach right into his bed if he wanted to. Lance seems to decide while Keith is still contemplating. “Hmm. You must be asleep. I guess it’s fine for tonight.”

Keith has no problem sleeping in the same room as Lance. That is, he has no trouble sleeping in the same room as Lance when Lance’s bed is on the other side of the room. Now Keith is hyper aware that Lance is close, and that Lance is nearly naked because apparently Keith's room is too hot for pyjamas. Hyper aware that Lance looks so beautifully at peace when he's sleeping.

Shit, Keith's watching him sleep. That's creepy. Even if Keith is too keyed up to sleep, he can at least close his eyes and not  _ stare. _ Sleep will come eventually, right?

Wrong. Keith was wrong. Sleep does not come eventually, not with Lance close enough to touch and so, so tempting. Hours have passed, and Keith feels stupid just laying here with his eyes closed. He could at least get up and do something. He could go the training deck and get some exercise in and let Lance sleep without Keith and his perverse thoughts hovering a mere 3 feet away.

Just as Keith makes up his mind, Lance shifts. Keith keeps his eyes shut and decides he'll go when Lance is settled and his breathing is steady again. It shouldn't take more than a couple minutes.

5 minutes pass and the rustling of Lance’s sheets hasn't stopped. Lance releases a harsh breath through his nose. Keith wonders if Lance is having a nightmare. Maybe he should wake him. People appreciate being woken up from nightmares, don't they?

Keith opens his eyes slowly and his breath catches in his throat. Lance is not having a nightmare.

Lance’s blankets are shoved off, and the thin sheet he sleeps with is pushed down to his belly button, barely concealing the slow, rhythmic movements with which Lance jerks his cock. Another shuddery breath escapes Lance and goes straight to Keith’s groin.

Shit. This is bad. What should Keith do? Leave? Close his eyes and pretend he didn't hear anything? Tell Lance to knock it off? No, definitely not. Lance would probably be so embarrassed he'd never  _ look _ at Keith again, let alone speak to him. Keith doesn't want that. That would suck, he'd miss Lance’s annoying chatter in a week.

Close his eyes. Keith should definitely close his eyes. Except he can't. If he thought Lance was beautiful before,  _ fuck, _ it's nothing compared to how looks now. Lance’s head is tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, he's biting his lip to keep those gasps in, the ones that have his chest rising and falling so rapidly. Keith has never been more captivated.

Lance moves quicker, he starts rolling his hips to meet his hand and Keith is so painfully hard and so torn on what to do. He knows this is bad, that he shouldn't watch, but  _ he can't look away. _

Keith suddenly wishes he listened to himself. When he looks up from where Lance is fucking into his fist, Lance’s eyes have opened and are looking straight at him.

“You're awake,” Lance says, stilling his hand but not releasing his cock.

“I'm sorry,” Keith blurts. “I'll go, I'll-”

“No, no,” Lance says quickly. “This is your room. You can stay. I'm the one who couldn't keep it in my pants.”

“I-” Keith starts, but he loses all train of thought when Lance’s hand gives another tentative stroke. “Lance, what…”

“You were watching, weren't you?” Lance asks, bold despite the shy look on his face and the pink in his cheeks. “Did you… like it?” Keith is quiet a second too long and all of Lance’s confidence comes crashing down. “Oh, god, did I just misread the situation entirely? I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm- I'm so stupid, oh my god.”

“Lance-”

Lance scrubs a hand over his face. “I thought you were sleeping, I swear. I mean, I can't sleep unless I, ya know, get myself off.” Keith's brows raise. “And I've been doing it in your bathroom to avoid this.” Keith’s jaw drops. Lance has been touching himself 10 feet away from Keith all week? And Keith  _ slept through it? _ “I make sure everything is clean after! I promise! I just- I was so tired when we got here I thought I could sleep without it. Then I couldn't but I was also too tired to get out of bed so I just figured, since you were asleep- God, I'm such an idiot!”

“Lance,” Keith says, louder this time. Lance stops ranting long enough for Keith to say something. “I am sorry, only because I watched when I should have looked away.” Lance wilts further, and looks to the door as if planning his escape. “I shouldn't have watched. At least-” Lance peeks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Not without permission. I just… couldn't look away. You have no idea how you look when you're like that, what that  _ did _ to me.” Keith's face burns, but he presses on. If it means he can have Lance, or even just watch him, he can say these embarrassing things. “I liked it. I knew I shouldn't watch, but I couldn't help myself. You're… beautiful, and so fucking  _ hot. _ Please, Lance-”

Lance sucks in a sharp breath and wriggles out from underneath the sheet. He’s gone soft in his mortification, but trailing a finger along the underside of his cock has it twitching to life again. “So, you liked watching me?” Lance asks, voice low and husky.

“Yes,” Keith breathes.  _ “God, yes.” _

Lance’s cock swells, and he takes it in hand, drizzling lube over his fingers as he slides them up and down his length. “Fuck,” he moans. “I kind of-  _ Hah- _ Hoped-” Lance cuts off with a gasp as his thumb dips into the slit then circles the head. “Kinda hoped you'd catch me one of these days,” he admits, jerking himself a little faster. “I wasn't trying to get caught, it was just a fantasy, ya know? Hoping you'd hear me and come to the bathroom.”

“Fuck.” Keith's hard now, harder than before and it aches so much, not to touch himself, not to touch Lance. But Lance is putting on such a good show, Keith can't bring himself to disrupt it.

“Then maybe you'd push me against the wall, and shove my hand away so you could do this yourself.” Lance punctuates that with a squeeze of his cock and a moan that has Keith’s cock leaking. Lance is straining his hips again, pushing into his fist with vigour. “Or maybe you'd get on your knees and suck me off.” Lance shudders. “You have no idea how many times I've thought about it, being in your mouth, having your tongue on me. Fuck,  _ Keith-” _ Lance stops, wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes.

Keith stops breathing for a moment. “Did you almost just-”

“Almost come just thinking about it?” Lance asks. The flush on his face is so pretty. Pretty enough to distract Keith from Lance’s cock for a moment. “Yeah,” Lance sighs. “But I don't want to come until you do- Wait.” Lance looks at Keith properly. “You aren't touching yourself?”

“I was enjoying, um, watching,” Keith says quietly.

“You could enjoy it more,” Lance says. Promises. “I want you to come more than I want myself to come.”

Keith shivers, pressing his palm against his thigh, inches from his arousal. “Oh.”

“I wanna see you, too,” Lance says. “Wanna feel you, Keith.”

_ “Lance.” _

“Can I?” Lance asks, as if there's any answer other than  _ yes. _ “Can I come into your bed? Please?”

God, that  _ face. _ Those large, innocent eyes, those full lips, that damn smile. Keith can't deny him, couldn't if he wanted to.

Keith shoves his blanket down and holds his arms open and Lance eagerly climbs in, clicking on the lamp above Keith’s bed. “You're still dressed,” Lance murmurs against Keith’s neck, breath warm against Keith’s skin. “That isn't fair. I wanna see you.”

Keith moans and obliges, stripping himself so fast he's certain he hears the seams of his clothes threatening to come apart. Lance looks between them, at Keith’s cock, thick and heavy where it strains against his stomach and such a rich pink at the tip. 

“Mm,” Lance hums. “Kinda want that in my mouth, too. I've thought about it plenty.” Keith huffs, cock twitching at the thought of Lance’s lips wrapped around him. “Keith,” Lance says softly. Keith looks at him, admires the fucked out look in Lance’s eyes. “Touch yourself.”

Keith flushes scarlet at the request. Watching Lance is one thing. Having Lance watch him is another. “I don't… have anything,” Keith says weakly. Lance will find a way around it, he has lube somewhere in his bed. He just needs a moment to build himself up to it.

“Can I help?” Lance asks, again, like Keith could ever say no.

Keith nods, gasping when Lance wraps a hand around him and slicks up his cock. “There,” Lance says. “Now, will you?” Keith hesitates, so Lance brushes his lips over Keith’s jaw and adds, “Please?”

Lance’s touch is electric, hypnotic. Keith doesn't think, just takes his cock in hand and finally gives himself some relief. A moan chokes out of Keith's throat as he begins to stroke himself. Lance watches on, tongue peeking out in a flash of pink to swipe over his lips as he whispers quiet curses.

“Keith,” Lance purrs. Keith whimpers. “Keith, Keith,” he whispers, eyes moving from where Keith is working his cock up to his lips. “Quiero hacer el amor contigo…”

Fuck, that sounded hot. Keith wishes he knew what it meant. Needs to know what it meant. Keith keens, “Hm?”

Lance shudders. “I want you.” He traces a thumb over Keith's bottom lip before gripping his chin and kissing him. Keith nearly comes right there, barely managing to hold back because he doesn't want to come without Lance.

Keith kisses Lance with urgency, months of wanting and desire unleashing with every swipe of his tongue. Lance kisses back just as hard, and soon he's trembling, and Keith realizes Lance is touching himself again.

Keith ruts forward, grinding the head of his cock against Lance’s until Lance grasps both their cocks and jerks them together. “Lance,” Keith says, voice breaking. “Lance,  _ fuck.” _

“Feel good?” Lance breathes, eyes dark, hazy, and just the slightest bit cocky.

Keith growls and wraps his hand around Lance’s, squeezing their lengths tighter and moving Lance’s fist faster. Lance’s hips cant forward spastically and Keith’s toes curl. Lance’s muscles draw tight, the heat in Keith’s belly unfurls and they both come, spilling over their hands and stomachs, painting their chests.

Keith’s orgasm hits him so hard he can't move, but Lance works them through it, stroking them through the aftershocks until they're both spent.

Lance brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his fingers clean. Keith can feel himself getting hard again just watching, but Lance yawns once he's done and cuddles in closer.

“Lance, we're sticky,” Keith says.

“I know,” Lance sighs, “but I'm tired.”

Keith laughs, dragging his fingers through the hair at the nape of Lance's neck. “We should get cleaned up before we sleep. And maybe change the sheets.”

“Ugh,” Lance scoffs. “Is that the kind of boyfriend you’re gonna be? Gotta clean up right after sex?”

“We didn't technically have sex,” Keith says.

“We can tomorrow,” Lance singsongs.

Keith feels like he can go again right now, and he's about to say as much when he freezes. “Wait. Boyfriend?”

Lance pulls back and looks at Keith. “Only if you want,” he says softly. Christ, he's cute. “I meant it when I said I don't just flirt with you to get a reaction. I... I like you.”

Keith is blushing, he can feel it, but he can say the embarrassing things. For Lance. “...I like you too.”

Lance smiles and presses his face into the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith smiles. “But unfortunately for you, I am going to be that kind of boyfriend. Get up.”

“Keith!” Lance whines.

Keith shuts him up with a kiss. He could get used to this.


End file.
